


You Were my Mistake

by Snow_Crystal1313



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Flashbacks and Memories, Human death(s), Humans, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Themes, Rest of the Sakamaki family appears randomly, Shin and Carla as new students, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Trigger Warnings, Vampires, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Crystal1313/pseuds/Snow_Crystal1313
Summary: Subaru thought he could trust him, someone who resembled himself. He never expected to be trapped, hurt, and betrayed by the person he thought he could fully trust. Subaru runs off to another country to leave his past life behind. But when the past comes back to haunt him through memories and a surprise visitor, Subaru has to decide what path to choose, before it consumes him.





	1. An Unwanted Surprise Visitor

**A Subaru and Kou emotional story. Personally I'm not a fan of this pairing, no really I do NOT like Kou with Subaru but I had a random idea and it turned into this. Please enjoy the heartache and hold on to them tissues (if you're the sensitive type). It will be fast paced, transitions from present to past so please keep that in mind. It is DARK as well, hope you don't mind~.**

**Thank you to those who helped me in beta work, it was very helpful. And to some friends who helped as well, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of it's characters, all rights go to Reject. I do not own the OC in future chapters, he is borrowed from another, please do not steal. I'm using the OC with permission from the owner.**

**Please enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

It's difficult when expressing love and trust to a partner, more so when they do not return the love and break their partner's trust. Yet life moves on in mysterious ways, some finding it difficult to move on so they run away from their problems, rather than facing them head on. Just like Subaru did after his relationship with his lover turned sour.

* * *

The evening air was warm and crisp. A slight cool breeze was blowing, letting everyone know spring had arrived. Spring, a time of new beginnings and love. Well, one certain vampire in particular still lived in a winter of cold darkness and heartaches. Subaru roamed around the empty town of his new found home, far away from the Sakamaki home in Japan. Out of the blue he decided to transfer schools just west of Rome, out onto an island. The institution had been built in a nearly-abandoned town, and the inhabitants had been less than welcoming when they had spotted a new face amongst the familiar ones. Subaru didn't care. He'd made sure to point to his father and older brothers that he needed a peaceful atmosphere for studying and that he was more than capable of keeping out of trouble without his siblings there as a distraction.

It had taken some convincing, but they had finally agreed and he'd been to transfer. Luckily for him, the school functioned as both a day and night school. Subaru was even assigned a small mansion of his own on the south side of town. But perhaps that had been the result of the local's thinking that the structure was haunted. The mansion might've been old and decrepit on the outside, but the inside however was refurbished and maintained, and that was all Subaru cared for. All he needed were working pipes, a functional kitchen, and the coffin he used as a bed.

Skipping school for the night had been a perfectly good idea at the time. At the time. It hadn't taken him long to regret his decision to skip boring lectures just for an evening stroll. He wondered around the deserted town just to familiarize himself with the place, maybe find some entertainment or a snack. As he walked, the vampire notices several brothels littering some shady corners. They were some of the easiest places to hunt. No one really cared about the people who went in and out of those establishments, or worked there. His perverted brothers had made it clear during passing conversation once that the patrons made for easy pickings.

A load of shady and unsavory characters around tonight, not that he looked any better. With his pale, death-like skin, snow-white hair, and the unusual shade of crimson his eyes were that he hid behind a cheap pair of sunglasses. He could hardly distinguished himself from the crooks. While he blended in rather well, attracting the wrong sort of attention would land him in hot water. The people of the town were superstitious, and the last thing he needed was for them to realize a vampire, creature of immortality and death walked amongst them. The less attention he thought to himself, the better. It was already weird enough to his schoolmates that he lived inside the local 'haunted' mansion. Not that he minded being seen as weird. It just meant he had less people coming over to chat with him.

Subaru continued wandering around, glances at any shops that looked remotely interesting. He passed by a pub that had a loud crowd gathered outside. The vampire gathered the collars of his blazer and moved it up and closer to his neck, effectively hiding his skin from the light of the pub. Walking past the building didn't seem to catch anyone's attention, so he continued on his way. He had just turned the corner of an antique shop when he noticed he had someone had followed him. Just at a glance, he noticed that the person was clothed in black, with a matching jacket. Their hands were casually hidden inside their pockets as they pretended to look natural. Natural, Subaru mentally scoffed as he sped up in attempt to lose the unwanted human. He didn't need confrontation right now. Hell he could just kill him, drink his blood, and dump the body somewhere. But, that was his last resort. Besides, human males taste too dark and bitter, unlike the sweetness a female offers.

His pace hastened. Taking a sharp turn on the nearest corner on the street and and through the closest door he could find with hopes of lose the creep. The scent of the building inside told the vampire that he was in a coffee shop. He walked quickly and headed into the restrooms. No one noticed him go in, the better. Subaru stayed in the vacant restroom for a few minutes. He took a look out into the restaurant, saw no sign of anyone entering or waiting for him. He didn't see the guy from before. Not that he cared, he bought a cup of coffee and left the building.

Walking around once more until he saw a fancy, sleek limo near the theater entrance. It looked somewhat familiar, a crowd had gathered near the door, and screams could be heard once the theater doors were opened. Subaru paused from a few feet away, to watch with little interest. He sipped his drink idly as a pair of bodyguards appeared, and just in time to hear a high pitched voice reached his ears. "Damn it. One annoyance after another." He decides to leave before the idol notices him. Subaru turned on his heels and left. Though, luck was not on his side that night.

"Subaru-kun~! Ya-ho!"

"Tch. Damn it all Kou, leave me alone." Subaru walks faster despite the idol at his heels.

The blond vampire followed his favorite toy, calling after him. "Hi~ Subaru-kun~, wait up silly!"

"Damn it Kou, what the hell you doing here?" He finally stopped near a blank, brick wall to glare at his rival.

"Just here for a concert of course." The blond vampire responded cheerfully with a big smile on his face.

"Here? A concert here in the middle of nowhere? Seriously?" He pulled off his shades to give him a better look.

The Kou laughed, which made Subaru want to puke. "Well it was boring without you around at our old school, so I may have pulled a few strings and decided to come for a visit."

"How the hell you find me?" Subaru racks his brain to think as his second older brother Reiji and eldest Shū were supposed to be the only ones to know of his transfer. "Who told you, tell me so I can beat their brains in next holiday."

"Hm..." Kou pretends to think. "Ah.. I think Yuma said it slipped out when he and Shū went out for drinks the other week. Though it took some time, didn't know a sloth could hold his liquor." He chuckled at the thought of the older vampires getting drunk.

Subaru sighed before turning his back towards the idol to leave once more. "Yeah well stay away from here and don't come back." He puts his shades back on as he leaves, though a hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

"Aww don't be like that Subaru-kun~. I thought maybe after my concert this weekend, we could go hangout like we used to? Maybe have a few drinks, catch up-"

Subaru slapped his hand away, "Like hell. I left that place to get away from not only them, but you guys as well, especially you. Besides, after what you did, never again. I don't even trust you."

Kou's face turned from happy to serious with a frown. "Righty then. Well, just let me know if you change your mind. I'll be in town for the next few days, up there in that fancy hotel down the street. Text me and I'll give you my room number, 'kay? You do still have my number right?"

"Just leave." Subaru didn't even turn to watch the idol leave to his limo. After hearing the car speed off towards the hotel, Subaru sipped at his forgotten coffee, which had gotten cold, before deciding he wasn't into it anymore and threw it out. He then threw a fist at a lamp pole and bent it in. 'Why did he of all people have to come here, damn that idol, stupid Shū.' He heard a yelp in front of him and it was the same creep from before. Oh he so didn't have time to play with this guy, so he turned to tell the guy off. "If you don't get out of here, this is what I'll do to you next. I ain't in the mood to play nice." He hissed, and made a large hole in the blank, brick wall behind him. The stranger gulped before fleeing the scene. He turned to stuff his hands in his pockets as he walked home.

'Damn. Even here there's fans of that damn bastard. It's like there's no escaping him.' The vampire deeply sighed. Well after that disaster, might as well head home. If he went back towards the school, he would have to walk past the hotel that idol was currently staying in. No, he'll head back home, further away from Kou, from his ex.

...

Subaru thinks back to where things were different, where his relationship with Kou was more friendly than distant. He first met Kou at school around a couple years or so ago, flirting around with Ayato's girlfriend, Yui. His high pitched laughter and vocals was ear piercing to say the least. The girl was completely defenseless, growing up in a church after all, and Ayato, well he was on suspension for the week. Subaru ignored the blond vampire for most of the week, until it became irritating that no matter where he went, Kou was nearby. He finally had enough of him, so Subaru went off to find the blond. He found the irritating pest up on the roof with Yui, flirting with her once more, laughing with that ear piercing laugh of his, making Subaru even more infuriated.

He stomped over and slammed his fist in between the two, against the wall beside them. "Stay away from her." He growled. Kou had went from surprised to shocked, he raised his hands up in defense, "Hey now, we weren't doing anything wrong. Were we M-Neko-chan?" Yui came up to his defense until Subaru looked at her with a glare, she piped down after that.

"Aw you made her sad. Why you have to be so mean?"

"Shut up! And you." He turned to the girl behind him. "Get in the limo and go home. I don't care if there's classes today. Go home and tend to that nagging boyfriend of yours so we don't have to hear him complain all day." He told her, Yui nodded before picking up her bag and running to the stairs. Once she was gone, he turned his attention towards the blond, who now had his hands behind his head, whistling.

"As for you, stay the hell away from her. Do you understand?"

Kou chuckled. "I don't take orders from a baby Sakamaki." He dodged the fist Subaru lunged at him. "Aw did I make baby Sakamaki angry?" He cooed.

Subaru sucked his teeth. "Bastard. You, always being in the way. Just stay away from us!"

"Oh?" Kou took a moment to think before replying. "Do you mean you and M-Neko-chan? I thought you said she had someone? Or is it, you wish it was you instead?"

Subaru stood in place, ready to fight again if he had to. It wasn't exactly true, but not a lie either. He did feel some attraction towards the girl but since she was with that loser..

"So I'm right aren't I? Hehe." The chuckle startled Subaru from his thoughts.

Kou had his grin in place again, "So you do like her but you can't get to her."

"No it's not. You bastard, just leave me alone!"

With that, was their first confrontation, but not last meeting. Even though Yui spent a lot of time with Ayato after that, Subaru would still find Kou whenever he'd turn a corner. It was frustrating, especially when his fangirls would crowd around him. Every now and then Kou would wave his way if he spotted the albino over the crowd. Subaru would turn around and walk another direction, not noticing the small smile on Kou's face. A few weeks turned into a couple of months, Subaru soon noticed Kou following him and meeting him after classes to say hello or to eat lunch together. Kou would ignore the scowls and follow him until the albino either punched a hole in the wall or vanished from his line of sight for the time being. It was like a fun little game.

The winter break was a relief for Subaru, he didn't see hide or hair of the damned idol vampire for weeks, even when he came back to school, it was like he had disappeared. Subaru sighed in relief but something deep down inside of him made him feel bad. Almost in a sense of loneliness. Subaru ignored his gut feelings and continued about school as normal, until the one day he was sitting outside on the roof of the school shivering. That day he was pissed off as everything was wrong. It was like he wasn't supposed to wake up that day, as everything he did wouldn't be right. On top of it all, the head of the school was considering on expelling him, as he damaged so much in just one day, more than usual. So he went up on the roof to hide and calm down.

He didn't think it was his fault the girl in front of him slipped down the stairway and broke a few bones, or when the blackboard split into two when he tossed the chalk at his brother's head in annoyance, or when the railing of another stairway broke off at the touch, and injured a few students below. It was a totally rotten day for him. He was so pissed at himself for causing so much unnecessary damage, he kicked the fence in front of him to bend out. He heard a whistle sound after, as he was breathing heavily. "Be careful now Subaru-kun, you don't want that to fall down on others too."

Subaru froze, the voice he hadn't heard in a long time, for some reason it made him feel a little happier. He looked up to see the blond vampire wearing a pale yellow scarf and holding two hot coffee cups. He watched as Kou extended one of his hands to pass him a cup. "It's a bit nippy out here, thought you could use something to warm up." Normally Subaru would have passed but something inside him told him to take the cup, so he did. He backed up and leaned against the brick wall around the stairway off the roof, sipping the drink. It was dark, but had a hint of sweetness inside.

"Good right? It may not be the best, considering it's cheap coffee and stuff, but it's better than nothing on nights like these." Kou stood beside him, leaning against the wall, sipping his drink. The two vampires stood there in silence, drinking their coffees, skipping out on school the entire night. Before leaving, Kou gives a friendly goodbye wave. "Hope things work out for you. Really, I'd hate to see you leave school just because of some unexpected accidents. It's not your fault though I'm sure."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, this school's pretty old and hasn't had any remodeling done in years so, it was probably just termites like my big bro always says."

Subaru didn't respond, he just looked at his empty cup. When he looked back up at Kou, he found the idol had vanished already. "Not my fault, no everything's my fault. You know nothing, it's always my fault." The cup in his hand was crushed before dropped to the ground.

…

Subaru sighed as he trudged through the doors of the small mansion. He carried with him a meal for the night. It wasn't much, just a scrawny girl who he found lost and hurt near the house. As he went home, he heard a scream of pain through the darkness, coming from the trees surrounding his home. The vampire went to investigate and found the female hiker with a broken, twisted foot. She didn't notice Subaru, which was good for him. He watched as she struggled to get up and walk back off the broken path. He could help her, he just didn't see any reason to.

Subaru watches as the girl stumbles through the darkness to reach a main road. He could see the lit up relief and excitement from her as she saw the road as well. Seeing as the girl found her way, he turns to leave but not before seeing her slip and fall down a steep slope. She hit her head on the rocks below and her body became unconscious. He waited and watched, she didn't move and no one came running. So he moved down towards her and checked her pulse. Very faint, her breathing was shallow, all signs she was close to death. Not seeing anyone around a second time, he decides to take her for himself. He dumps and breaks her personal items like cell phone and anything used to track her location, making it seem like they broke when she fell. He then carries her to his home and prepares for dinner.

After he drained her, he leaves her in the garbage disposal, out in the backyard for a familiar to dispose of the body properly. He goes up to his bathroom to take a shower and hopes of getting rid of any lingering thoughts of tonight's encounter. The hot water trails down his cold skin, as he forgets about Kou some more.

…

A week had passed since Subaru and Kou spent some alone time on the roof. Subaru's father, Karl had pulled a few strings to let Subaru stay at school, by convincing the headmaster to remodel the school at least every decade, so situations like these don't happen again. Subaru wasn't thankful to his father for making him continue school, but deep down, he knew he could see Kou more often now. Which confused him, why does he want to see that annoying pest more often now?

He continued life at school as if the idea of his expulsion never happened, with that came Kou greeting him when he left for lunch every night now. He would still brush him off but find Kou waiting on the roof, in the same spot as that night with the cheap coffee in hand. Then the two would sit in silence, drinking coffee until lunch was over. It became a routine for the two vampires. Unfortunately, it didn't sit well with the nosy vampires of the family. More so, Reiji didn't like his younger brother hanging out with some half breed filth.

…

The squeaking sound of the water faucet was heard as Subaru turned off the water and stepped out into the cool air of the bathroom. Goosebumps popped up all around his body from the sudden hot to cold change, he shivered slightly before grabbing a towel off the rack and drying himself off. He leaned against the bathroom counter, as he dried his hair, making it fluffy to the touch like 'he' likes it. Subaru froze before realizing he was doing it again. Old habits really do die hard. An ear piercing giggle rang through his ears, "You really can't get over me can you Subaru-kun?"

Subaru looked around for the person the voice was coming from, all he could hear was the high pitched laughter all around. He spun around until he saw the cracked bathroom mirror, the face in the mirror fragments was laughing at him. Seeing Kou's face there, laughing at him made him furious. "Shut up! You know nothing about me!" He slammed his fist into the mirror, right in the center of the blond vampire's face. A few fragments shattered and fell around him. He was breathing heavily after the punch, the laughter soon died to silence. Pulling his fist away to notice the cuts bleeding. He licked the wounds clean before pulling out the shards and wrapping his hand in a bandage. He placed his hands on the edge of the sink and sighed heavily. Why didn't he listen back then, hanging out with the blond back then was trouble, yet he didn't know it.

…

Subaru didn't have many friends, rather had none until Kou. But he didn't think to consider the idol vamp as his friend up until his nosy family members caught wind of their lunch hangouts. The twins were the first to notice, but Ayato was the first to blab about it during Reiji's dinner parties. Of course Subaru denied any of it until it got to the point of him nearly smashing the table in half.

"Oi. You're not trying to break this like the blackboard that fell on me? Cut it out brat, I'm only telling what I saw."

"Well you saw wrong idiot! And you deserved that back then."

"Tch. You're being ridiculous, just admit it. You were hanging out with that Mukami filth!"

"Like hell! I'd rather break their neck than get along."

"Yeah well why didn't you? He was right there."

Subaru growled. "I just said I wasn't hanging with that damned Mukami!" He slams his fist down on the table. Just slightly the table groaned and cracked, but no one really noticed except Reiji who was fed up with this argument.

"Enough." He stood up from his seat and scowled at the rowdy siblings. "Both of you leave this instance. You both have disturbed our peaceful meal plenty. Just go and separate." He ordered the two. Both siblings sucked their teeth before storming off into opposite directions from the room.

Subaru went off to his room and banged his door closed. It could have fallen off it's hinges if Reiji hadn't enforced strong bolts to keep it in place a couple years ago. One of the few things Subaru can't break as much anymore. Not that it mattered anyway. He decided to just hide out in his coffin for a bit to cool off. Thoughts were running through his head about what to do next time he saw Kou. Should he brush him off and make sure he didn't come back for good? Or run and keep running? The second option sounded too tiring for him. Where would he run, how long could he keep it up, was it possible just to run rather than face his problems for an eternity?

His thought process was interrupted by a banging on his coffin. He groaned before opening it up a peek to see who it was, when the door was jerked out of his hand and opened up fully. He looked up to find Reiji standing above with his arms folded. "The hell you want?"

"What was that act during dinner? Did you think you could get away with disturbing a family tradition?"

"What tradition? That lousy dinner party is just your stupid way to insult Shū each time, just a fad you put up each month. It's not really a tradition."

 _Slap!_ "Shut your mouth. Will you tell me why you are hanging out with some filthy half breed or will I have to force it out?"

Subaru growls again, ignoring the pain in his cheek. "Like hell. I don't associate myself with them anyway. That thing just follows me around."

"And you let them continue to follow you around? Like an untrained puppy. You, a pureblood, should stop associating with this trash. Keep running around with such disgrace and you'll end up like them. Third-rate."

"Che, thought I already was trash. Least that's how father sees me." Subaru averted his eyes to look at the balcony door with anger and a bit of sadness. A chuckling could be heard from above. He looked to see Reiji laughing.

"How pathetic. You are indeed a bastard but to think you are one of us, not likely. You're mother didn't even love you, so why should we?"

Subaru didn't even think, he lunged straight for his older brother who dodged.

"What's wrong? You know I'm right. It's your fault she killed herself, your birth was already meaningless, but we still put up with you. The embarrassment of the family."

"Shut up! You know nothing of my mother and how she died, so shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you by breaking your jaw."

Reiji chuckled, "Oh yes, I remember now, you killed her didn't you. A monster, killing his own mother, now that truly is pathetic." He dodged another blow to the face with ease, smirking the entire time. Subaru was so pissed, he felt like destroying the entire mansion. He wanted to injure his brother but with his blind rage, it was going to be impossible. "Well I'm off. I have some potions waiting for me. I'll leave you here to think about your decision. And I hope for your sake, it's the right choice." The older vampire closed the door behind him, leaving the albino alone to his thoughts.

 _Bam! Crash! Slam!_ Within minutes, his entire room was in shambles yet he wasn't satisfied. Subaru opened the balcony doors to step outside. A cool breeze blew by but he didn't even feel it. The cold wasn't helping him calm down so he decided to run away. Run away from this house, from Reiji and the others. It didn't matter where, he just wanted away from this place for the time being.

Subaru ran for a while, even popping through town by town, until he was several towns away from his home. He slowed down from running to try and catch his breath. Stopping for a bit, he looked around to see where he had ran to. Breathing heavily, he sighed deeply, snow, there was snow everywhere in the town. 'So I'm somewhere in northern Japan. Damn it, I should've ran south, though I'm not much of a fan for heat, yet this snow isn't any better. Geez, where am I supposed to sleep tonight?' He walked around the town, nothing was opened, figures as it was near midnight. He continued to walk around until he felt tired, sore, and hungry. He sat down against one of the shop doors, pulling his knees up to rest his head on.

The vampire stayed like this for some time, allowing the snow to pile up around him. He allowed his thoughts to gather while he sat in his cold seat. 'What the hell was that Reiji? I thought we all agreed not to bring up each other's pasts? A mutual agreement when we moved in the house.' "Yet…" Subaru lets out a puff of cold air in a sigh, "It is my fault she's dead, my fault. I killed her.." He muttered to himself. He was beginning to get sleepy when he heard crunching from the snow. Probably just some kid he thought as he began drifting to sleep. The crunching grew louder then stopped, Subaru didn't notice until he heard the familiar voice. "Subaru-kun? Is that you?"

Crouching down, Kou dusted some of the snow off of him as he opened his eyes to see Kou beside him. "What? Why are you here?"

Kou tisked as he dusted the snow off. "No that's my question. Why are you out here? You could freeze to death."

"So what. It's probably better if I died anyway. No one would notice."

"I would. I mean, it would be very boring if you were gone, I would get bored."

Subaru looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "You're just saying that to make me feel better but it's not working. Worthless trash like me have no place in this world. Wha!" He suddenly felt himself being lifted up until he was standing on his feet again. He turned to Kou to give him a glare but found the boy frowning at him instead.

"No. I meant it. I like having you around Subaru-kun." He took off his scarf and wrapped it around Subaru's neck. A faint blush appeared on the vampire's pale skin. "You're not trash, you're awesome even if you're kinda reckless."

"What? I'm not reckless."

"Then what do you call running all the way out here without thought or prep?" Kou pointed out. Subaru shut his mouth and looked away, not wanting to admit Kou was right. The blond laughed a little before wrapping one arm around the freezing vampire, pulling him with him. "Come on. I'm staying in an inn nearby. You can stay with me until you're ready to leave."

Subaru was confused but followed the other vampire anyway. It was probably better if he got out of the cold, besides, he felt warmer already with the scarf and the blond nearby.

…

Creaking of the floors sounded as the vampire walked to his room. It was just blank as his old room was, a table, chair, and his bed. Nothing much else. Subaru sat down in the chair, propping his feet against the top of the coffin. He stared at the blank green wallpaper for a bit before reaching out his hand towards the table beside him. It had a book on top, something one of his familiars gave him as a housewarming gift. Weird but every now and then he'll read it to get his mind off things. It was a collection of poems, some good, some bad, either way he opened up the book to a random page to read.

Subaru wasn't a big fan of books, he could read but it wasn't because he wanted to read or never found the right book, he just didn't see any point. It was a chore in school but outside, it never interested him. He only started reading as a way of coping lately. To take his mind off of any regrets he may have. If he could think back, he could remember that it was also a way to pass the time not too long ago.

* * *

**That's it, did you enjoy?** **Just kidding, the rest of the chapters will be coming along soon, I wait on my beta to finish looking them over before posting them up. Fast huh? You can hate on Reiji as much as you like, I promise Subaru will get his comeback.**

**Originally this was going to be a super long one-shot, but at 15,000 I decided to just cut it down and do chapter by chapter. So mostly everything's being written up now and first chapter was sent out as to ' _test the waters_ ' to see if anyone would actually like this or not. The other chapters will come in when they're ready, I can't rush my beta(s) because I respect they have their own lives outside of story writing and reviewing.  
It may still change a little after posting, just to make sure everything's checked out.**

**Please be patient as with me.**

**Leave a review if you want too, please.**


	2. Drinks & Karaoke Lead to Kisses

**Here's the new chapter everyone's been waiting for. I hope you enjoy.**

**If you are confused while reading, I use single quotations '' for thoughts and italics for something written in notes or books, always have, never will change. I know some people ask for me to use italics in thoughts but no, I'm just letting you all know now, it's easier for me this way, please understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of it's characters, all rights go to Reject.** **I do not own the OC in future chapters, he is borrowed from another, please do not steal. I'm using the OC with permission from the owner.**

* * *

After Kou lead Subaru into the hot spring inn, he practically shoved him into the baths to warm up. Subaru did protest at first but Kou was insistent. Telling him to at least warm up in the hot spring before doing anything else. Some time passed and Subaru was sitting in the hot water with a scowl and red tint on his cheeks from the warm water.

"Come now Subaru-kun, don't look like that. That scowl will stay on your face permanently if you do." Kou teased.

Subaru scoffed. "Hmph." Sighing, Kou moved to get in with him.

Subaru noticed this after he heard the water ripple slightly. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Hm? Getting in of course." Kou steps into the hot water right beside Subaru. The albino scoots further away, he chuckles. "What's wrong? We're both guys. Or are you nervous?"

Subaru keeps his head averted and eyes to the water. "Nothing like that. Just thought I was supposed to be here by myself."

"Aww. And leave me bored? Or did you just want me to stare at your body the entire time?"

"Like hell!" He turns to yell at the vampire, his face heats up when he notices Kou just standing over him with a smirk.

The blond grins, "You sure? It's what it's sounding like to me."

Subaru stammers before making a complete sentence. "I-I-I.. n-no.. Cut it out, you're just putting words in my mouth." He moves his eyes to look at the steam rising from the water on the other side.

"Hm? Well, whatever you say then. You don't mind if I sit here with you right? Thanks." He plops right down next to the albino, arms stretched out on the edge of the pool. Subaru grumbled lightly with Kou chuckling in response.

The two sat in silence again, just like at the school. Subaru mulled over what was going on and his thoughts, especially about what Reiji had said. Sure the Mukamis were annoying in their own ways, even this guy took the cake. Being everywhere Subaru found him to be, like he was a lost stray dog. The dog had taken a liking to Subaru and attached himself to the vampire. But he didn't mind it, not anymore at least. Plus he now had a roof over his head and a warm room to sleep in tonight. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Kou laid his head on Subaru's shoulder. He jumped, "What are you doing?"

The idol yawned and looked up at him. "Eh just a little tired. Got a concert here tomorrow night so I just got back from rehearsal earlier. So I'm pretty much worn out."

"Well go to your room then, don't sleep here."

"I'm not. Besides, you can come sleep in my room. I'll show you the way when you're finished."

Subaru glances at him. "Sure you can stay up til then?"

Kou smiled, "Yeah."

Not what Subaru wanted to hear but it was something about this that made him feel warm inside. It wasn't from the water, so he was confused as to why he felt so warm. He spent a few more minutes inside before suddenly getting up, letting Kou slip into the water as he had his entire person leaning against Subaru. He popped up from the water sputtering. "Hey! That wasn't very nice." He gets up and joins Subaru in the bath house to grab a towel and dry off. The two put their clothes on and gather their things, Subaru followed Kou to his room in the back, away from most of the other guests.

They walked quietly in order not to awaken the sleeping guests. Kou opens the door to his room and walks in with Subaru following. Didn't look too fancy, just looked like a normal onsen inn. Closing the door, Kou moved to the bedroom side of the room and pulled out a couple yukata and handed one over to Subaru. "Come on, take it."

Looking at it wearily, he took the yukata and moved to the otherside of the room to change. Kou did the same on his side. Subaru laid his clothes and belongings to a corner in the room. Kou came over and sat down with him, holding a bottle and glass. "What's this?"

"Food silly. Ruki says I can only carry blood around if it's hidden and well I place it in an empty wine bottle. Come on, take a sip. Doubt you had any for a while now." He pours the liquid into the glass, the sweet scent was enough to make Subaru's stomach growl. Kou giggled and handed the glass over. Subaru took it and sniffed, smelled alright so he took a sip.

"Good huh?"

"It's decent." Taking another swallow. Kou sets the bottle down in between them.

After some quiet, he spoke up. "Hey, you wanna come to my concert tomorrow? I can get you in free. Backstage of course."

"No."

"Aww why not?" He pouted.

"Not interested in that stuff."

"Okay~ then how about coming karaoke with me next Saturday? It's my day off."

"Why should I?"

The blond shrugged. "Dunno. I guess I just like hanging with you Subaru-kun."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Kou looks at the other for a minute before getting up. "Never mind. I'm going to bed, gotta get up early in the day to prepare for the concert." He walked over and laid out his futon. Subaru downs the rest of his drink and puts the glass and bottle up before fetching his futon. He placed it out near his clothes, away from Kou and laid down. Kou turned off the lights and headed to bed. "Night Subaru-kun~."

"Hmph." Was his response. The next morning, or rather evening, Subaru woke up feeling restless. Yawning, he got up to go fetch the glass and bottle when he stumbled on something. Looking down he sees a book with a note on top. Groaning he reaches down and picks up the note. It read:

 _Ya-ho, hope you slept well Subaru-kun~.  
_ _I_ _'ll be out til later tonight or early morning. So here's something to do while I'm gone._  
Don't get lonely or bored without me 'kay?

Subaru crumpled the note, tossed it in the trash without a glace, perfect shot in the basket of course, and turned to look at the book left behind. Flipping aimlessly through it's pages, he grew bored and left it on the floor. The next couple hours passed as he had his blood, had retrieved a snack from the vending machines, and took another bath. When he got back, the book was laying on the table in the middle of the room with a plate of dinner. He moved the book aside and ate the food before it became cold.

After dinner, he relaxes in the lounge chair near the window. He still was feeling restless and didn't know why. His eyes moved from the sunset scenery on the mountains outside to the abandoned book. He sat in place for a bit before moving to pick it up. He walked back over to the chair and sat down. He opened the book and began to read. He didn't know how much time had passed. The vampire was just getting to the climax of the story when he felt like someone was watching him. He jumped, closing the book and looked around to find Kou standing right behind him.

"Hm? Don't stop on my account. You looked like you were absorbed in the book. Was it that good Subaru-kun?"

"N-no. It was just a way to pass the time." He lays the book down in the chair and heads over to his spot in the room to sit.

"Well I'm back. So let's celebrate."

"Celebrate what exactly?"

Kou moves over closer to him. "Well my concert was a huge hit. It was mostly a fundraiser event or something so it was a success. So let's celebrate. I got saké." He holds up a large bottle and a couple cups. He sat the bottle down in front of Subaru and sat down in front of the bottle. "Come on, a couple drinks won't hurt." He uncapped the bottle and poured some in the cup to hand to Subaru before making his own. Subaru reluctantly took the drink, Kou clinked the cups together. "Cheers!" He drowned his cup in one gulp.

Subaru looked warily at his shot before swallowing the liquid. It was strong, the hot liquid going down his throat made him cough and gag. "Not used to alcohol? Eh don't worry about it. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." Kou said, yet poured both of them another shot. Subaru looked at the liquid, as if contemplating his choice before gulping it down as well. The two continued their drinking while Kou rambled on about his concert and how crazy it was. The vampires finished the bottle just some time before sunrise, and by then the two were passed out on Subaru's futon.

On the second night of Subaru's stay at the inn, he woke up with a splitting headache. Just sitting up made him feel dizzy. He groaned,sitting up, holding his head in his hand. Something cold touches his cheek. Looking up with bleary eyes, he saw a hand stretched out with a glass of water and a couple of pills. "Here, take them. It'll help most of the pain go away." A voice beside him softly said. He took the pills and drank the water, he sat in place for a little while the pain was slowly fading and his eyesight was becoming clear again.

"Feeling better yet?" Subaru turned to look at the door to the room, he could see the blond coming in with a couple of cups. He closed the door quietly, moved to sit down on the futon with his friend. He passed one of the cups to Subaru, who took it without asking. The scent was dark and strong, he sipped it without thinking. Since he had it before, the usual dark coffee with Kou. The taste woke him up, making him feel warm inside.

"This is good." Subaru says, smiling just a little.

"Hm?" Kou questions as he sipped his coffee.

"Nevermind."

"... Hey, Subaru-kun.."

"What is it?" Subaru turns to look at Kou, only to find the other boy's lips on his own.

…

Closing the book, Subaru sighs. It was getting late and there was school tomorrow so he was definitely going. Lessen the chances of running into him again. He placed the book on the table and got up. He went over to the windows to close the blinds, making sure to lock all the doors in the house, including to his room. He opened his coffin door and slipped inside. Closing the door shut and locking it from the inside, just to feel safe. He relaxes inside and tries to sleep, disturbing thoughts and memories restraining him from having empty dreams. Sighing he felt around the box's velvet for a pocket space. He reached in and pulled out a set of earplugs and a music player. He got it some time ago to help when he couldn't sleep. Placing the earplugs in, he pressed play on the device, closed his eyes and listened to the music until he could fall asleep.

Daybreak turns to dusk in just a few hours. The evening sky was lit in an orange-red glow, peeking through the windows of the old house. Subaru slowly woke from his sleep and stretched before unlocking the coffin and opened it to get out. He closed the door then walked over to the blinds and pulled it slightly aside to look out. The sun was setting at a slow pace, yet he knew he had to get ready still and go out. He didn't have time for breakfast as he wanted to make it there before the crowd of noisy students, so he went to the bathroom to wash his face, brush and change. He then went down into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It had some human food and drinks inside, mostly blood bags near the bottom.

The blood bags were medical blood that humans would mostly donate to other humans. When staff weren't looking, some vampires in the field would take some and give to others like the Sakamakis to drink when they didn't have a human bride to feed on. Subaru grabbed a few and placed them into his school bag. It had a flap underneath the books to keep the bags hidden and chill. He closed the fridge and headed out the door. Unlike back home, he would ride in a limo with the rest of his siblings to school. Here he walked to school, like everyone in the town. Subaru got to school on time, having to make a few detours on the way. He climbed the stairs up to the top floor classrooms. The vampire made his way to the empty seat in the far back row, next to the window, laid his arms on the desk as he sat down and sighed. Another boring class lecture to come, but it was better than skipping out to explore the town again.

Classes were slow tonight, Subaru slept through most of them. Once it was lunchtime, he waited until most of the students left before grabbing his bag and walking out into the hall, to the corner staircase at the end of the hall. No one used it, most thought it was cursed. Subaru could smell death when he went there during lunch, but at least it was quiet. He sat underneath the stairs, in the dark corners. He pulled out his lunch and bit into the bag, it wasn't as good as fresh from the body, but it's a good substitute.

...

It had been a week since the hot springs sleepover and Subaru's first kiss with Kou. He was naturally confused about it and it bothered him for a while, even while Kou was asking him in their usual lunch spot about hanging out the next evening. Subaru didn't hear him but nodded anyway to show he was paying attention even if he wasn't. 'Stupid me. Why did I agree to this nonsense?!' He questions as he walks around town the next evening with Kou. It was a Saturday and one of Kou's nights off from doing work as an idol.

"Wow, it's busy here even if it's night. Come on Subaru-kun, let's go check out some of the shops that are still open." Kou grabs Subaru's wrist and pulls him over to a shopping center to browse through items. The two spent a good couple hours checking out clothes, goofing around; more like Kou messing with Subaru to rile him up in a playful way, and actually having conversations for once. The conversations were short but it was progress for the couple. They hung around the area until the shops were beginning to close, then the two headed over to a twenty-four hour karaoke and bar, well Kou was dragging Subaru in again. Kou pays for a private room with a meal and drinks, then pulls the albino along to go in.

"Great, why are we here?"

"To have fun." Kou chirped. He went over to grab the controller and started to save some of the songs he wanted to sing. Subaru sat in the booth opposite of him, watching. He just couldn't understand it. How could the blond act so cheerful and happy all the time. Even after their kiss, he remembered Kou pulling back and grinning, like he had pulled a prank. Subaru was flustered after, all the more better for Kou as he was quick to grab his phone and snap some photos of the blushing Subaru. The picture taking helped retrieve Subaru out of his stunned self, he reached to grab the phone to destroy it but Kou used the flash to temporary blind him. Not fair as he was just getting over a hangover.

"That's what you get for leaving so suddenly the other night, making me almost drown in the spring." Is what he said in response, making sure to save his photos for later. Subaru was annoyed and grumpy for the rest of that day. Kou left the inn a few hours later and offered Subaru a ride home, which he accepted, sitting far away from the other vampire as possible, trying to prevent anymore close touching. Kou didn't seem to mind, he just stayed on his phone talking to his manager and brothers for most of the ride home. When they got close to the Sakamaki residence, the blond moved his seat closer to Subaru.

"What are you doing?"

"Tsk, tsk. Always with the questions. But to answer, I just wanted to spend a little time close by in case you wanted to do something.. risqué again?"

Subaru's cheeks tinted red sightly. He looked away before replying. "Don't know what you mean."

Kou laughed softly, "Aww, you're so mean Subaru-kun. But you know what?" He reached over and hugged the boy from behind. "I know you're also sweet and caring inside. I'd like to see that side one day, ya know?"

Subaru didn't respond then, nor when he left the vehicle to head into his home. Kou had left him with something else to think about, yet it was becoming overwhelming to have so many confusing thoughts about the other's actions and words. He was distracted until he reached the inside of the manor, there he found Reiji in waiting. "Mind telling me where you were these past few nights? Cutting school too I might add."

"Shut up. And piss off." Subaru growled, not in the mood to deal with him again. He stomped off towards the stairs.

"You were out there with that half blood again? Well answer me."

Subaru stopped and turned. He gave Reiji a death glare, "I don't have to answer to a scum like you. And before you give me crap about my mother, I remember yours didn't care to look at you. Just Shū as he was more important than a bookworm. And you killed your mother as well, not because she wanted you to but because you were jealous. So to hell with your insults, you're nothing but second rate to Shū anyhow." He turned and left for his room, which his familiars had tidied up for him. He didn't hear anymore from Reiji after that, even though he thought the elder vampire was going to storm right in and insult him once more. But he didn't. Subaru thought it was weird at first but decided not to worry on it and go to bed.

"Oi. Subaru-kun~, you in there?"

Subaru blinked and saw Kou right in his face, staring at him with some concern in his eyes. "Get out of my face before I scar it."

"Poo, so mean. Anyway here, open up." Kou had a fork full of food and nudged it at Subaru's lips. "Come on, you got to try this, it's delicious."

Subaru exhaled softly before looking at the food. Just some pasta noodles. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, allowing Kou to feed him. It wasn't too bad, a little undercooked in his opinion.

"Hey, here. Pick out a few songs and we'll play them after we eat." He shoves the controller in his face and shows him how to work it. Really Subaru wanted to eat but in the end he chose a couple songs and was allowed to eat. The vampires finished their meals then started their karaoke singing.

An hour and a half later, the pair was walking down the street, full from their meal and exhausted from so much singing and yelling. They walked close together, just enjoying each other's company. Subaru still was thinking about the previous week before's kiss, how it was warm and tingly when the blond pulled away. He finally got the courage to ask.

"Hey…"

"Hm? Something up Subaru-kun?"

"Why did you kiss me that time?"

Kou turns to look at his friend, confused a little. "What do you mean? Don't tell me it was your first." Subaru didn't respond and continued walking. "Wait so it was? I took your first?"

"No it wasn't."

"Oh? So who was it then? Subaru-kun~! Come on, tell me who it was." He walked faster before he moved in front of Subaru to block his path.

Subaru sighed before answering. "Yui."

"Oh. Well was mine better?"

Subaru averted his eyes but the faint blush on his cheeks said yes. Kou watched him carefully before putting his arms behind his head. "Hm." He turns to walk down the street and into an alley nearby. Curious to where he was going, Subaru followed. He followed until the blond reached a wired gate at the end of the alley.

"What are you doing? Why are we here?"

Kou turned around. "Hm? Just walking."

"But why are we in a place like this?"

Kou shrugged and put his arms down. "Well I wonder that too. Tell me, do you not like me Subaru-kun?"

"What's that got to do with this?"

"Just tell me."

Subaru was quiet for a moment. "No, I guess not. It feels weird being around you but I don't know why."

Kou walked forward until they were a few inches apart, "Looks like someone has a little crush."

"N-no I don't! That's silly-" Hands were placed on either side of Subaru's face, stunned, he couldn't breathe.

"Yes you do. And you know what Subaru-kun?" He leaned forward to whisper in the other's ear. "I really like you too." Subaru's face heats up, Kou chuckles and leans back a little before giving him a little kiss and stepping back. Subaru follows, this time on instinctual desire, thoughts shoved out of the way as he goes over to kiss him back. He doesn't notice Kou's eyes narrow with a smile, he pulls the albino to him, slamming up against the wired fence as the two enjoyed their heated kiss of passion and desire.

...

Pencils scratching on paper, a few sighs here and there, and ruffling of paper, was all that filled the silent classroom after lunch. Just another day, another test in class. Sure Subaru was immortal but he had to at least pass his classes or he'd be on a one way plane ticket back to Japan. Father's orders were strictly clear. He sighed, signed his test sheet, flipped the paper over, and put down his pencil. He held his head in his hand as he looked out the window into the dark, cloudy night sky as he waited for class to be over. A few minutes passed before the teacher asked everyone to pass up their test sheets to be collected, then allowed everyone to talk amongst themselves for the rest of the class time.

Subaru just ignored them and passed his sheet up, still watching the slow nightlife outside in peace. Street lamps flickering, bugs getting zapped by the light, a few passerbyers here and there, nothing too exciting or out of the ordinary. A sudden screech in his ears forced him to look over at the group of girls in his class. They were shushed by the teacher for being loud, but he watched to see with little interest, what was going on. 'Probably just a bug.' He concluded, noting that girls didn't like bugs for some reason, like a certain perverted brother he knew of. He closed his eyes slowly before moving them to go and look back outside.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you scored a ticket to the concert!"

"You are so lucky! I wish I could go to Kou's concert."

Kou? Subaru looked around until he saw one of the idol's poster on a girl's desk. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the poster then at the girls. 'Crap. More fangirls, just like last night.' The girls continued to chat and giggle amongst themselves, gushing over the blond idol. The more his name was said, the more Subaru cringed. The more the girls said how much they loved him and wanted his attention, Subaru wanted to throw up. After a couple more minutes of the nonsense, Subaru got up abruptly, chair screeching loudly. All chatter stopped as the albino made his way to the door to exit.

"Ah Sakamaki, you're not allowed to leave class yet-" His teacher tried to stop him.

"Restroom." He took the restroom pass hanging off the wall and left quickly as possible. He pocketed the pass and walked along the empty hall, far from the ignorant fangirls. The idol would never love them, nor give them the attention he gave Subaru. Attention he didn't ask for nor wanted in the end. He slowed down in his walk and stopped near a window, looking over the front entrance of the school. He rested his hand on the cold glass, trying to calm down his beating heart, racing with anger and restlessness. "Damn it. Damn him. Why can't he just leave me alone?!" He slammed his fist against the glass, letting it vibrate and threaten to crack. Sucking his teeth, he looked out the glass before seeing a reflection in the top corner of another student.

Just turning his head a little, he could see a pale, platinum blond haired student standing behind him with a cigarette in between his fingers. It was lit, he could smell the slight scent of smoke from his spot. He was wearing mostly all black, save for the dark navy jeans with holes. The student looked up as he put the cigarette in his mouth to take a drag, he waved a casual hello. "Skipping too? How quaint." The student sucked in then blew out a bit of smoke before giving a small smile to Subaru.

* * *

**Seems interesting so far? Happy and chipper, depressing and curiosity rising? Good, good. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**Please leave a review if you want.**


End file.
